Jika
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Cinta sederhana itu hanya membutuhkan aku, dirimu, dan Tuhan tanpa adanya dia ataupun mereka...


**Halo XD**

 **Makasih yang udah nyempetin buat mampir. Yang berkenan lanjut silahkan scroll ke bawah tapi yang cuma numpang lewat silahkan tekan 'back' atau 'close' aja sekalian /digaplok/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah fic saya yang lain :3**

 **Semoga suka ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA QwQ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke selamat membacaaaa :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka yang mencintaimu dengan tulus tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Seberapa buruknya keadaanmu mereka akan terus mendampingimu. Cinta itu sederhana dimana hanya ada aku, dirimu, dan Tuhan tanpa adanya dia ataupun mereka.

Empat tahun lalu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang baik hati. Dia adalah Len Kagamine, temanku sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sekarang umurnya sudah 19 tahun, lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama dan hal itu berlanjut hingga kami beranjak remaja. Karena terlalu sering bersama akhirnya tanpa disadari cinta telah tumbuh diantara kami. Len yang kuat dan aku yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus bersama.

Len yang baik hati selalu datang ke rumah untuk menjemputku. Kami selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Len yang merupakan ketua OSIS dan aku yang menjadi wakilnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling membantu. Tidak hanya saling membantu di sekolah, tapi juga di luar sekolah. Len adalah kakak kelasku di sekolah tapi dia adalah pangeranku seorang saat di luar sekolah.

" **Rin"**

Begitulah dia memanggilku saat di sekolah.

" **Rinny"**

Dan itu adalah panggilan saat di luar sekolah. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia begitu.

Aku dan Len sangat menyukai kembang api. Saat musim panas tiba, kami selalu memborong banyak kembang api dan menghabiskannya berdua. Maksudnya bukan dihabiskan dimakan seperti itu (_ _") tapi habis dimainkan. Aku dan Len sangat menyukai cahaya. Terkadang kami berjalan-jalan di malam hari hanya untuk melihat lampu-lampu rumah warga dari tempat yang tinggi bahkan terkadang kami sampai naik ke atas pohon. Kalian tau _bokeh_? Kalau kalian belum tau bisa kalian lihat di internet. Aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya XD.

Aku senang karena kami berdua mempunyai banyak kesukaan yang sama. Bahkan sampai banyak yang mengira kami ini anak kembar dan bukan sepasang kekasih. Ya walaupun mungkin kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Aku dan Len mempunyai warna rambut dan warna mata yang sama. Meskipun begitu kami tetap terlahir dari orang tua yang berbeda.

Kedua orang tuaku sudah menganggap Len seperti anak mereka sendiri. Setiap kami akan berlibur, kedua orang tuaku pasti tidak akan lupa untuk mengajaknya. Dan sesekali keluarga kami berlibur bersama ke suatu tempat. Len mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Lenka. Dia wanita yang baik hati dan juga sangat cantik.

Len adalah orang pertama yang selalu membantu setiap masalahku. Itu semua karena Len tau jika aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahku seorang diri. Aku yang manja dan dia yang dewasa akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling memahami. Setidaknya aku sangat bersyukur karena Len tidak pernah mengeluh akan sikapku yang sebenarnya selalu menyusahkannya. Yang paling aku sukai dari Len adalah ketika dia menjaga jarak dengan perempuan lain meskipun aku sedang tidak di dekatnya.

Pernah suatu hari aku melihat teman sekelasnya berlari mengejar Len di lapangan olahraga. Aku yang sedang di dalam kelas pun hanya diam dan memandanginya dari balik jendela. Perempuan itu terlihat seperti memaksa Len untuk menerima pemberiannya tapi Len langsung membungkukkan badannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu. Lalu saat pulang sekolah ada seorang anak perempuan dari kelas lain menunggu Len di depan lokernya. Aku yang melihatnya langsung bersembunyi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Len.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Jawab perempuan itu.

"Silahkan bicara"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, aku mohon jadilah pacarku dan ting—"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Rin, meskipun kedua orang tuaku yang memintanya" Ucap Len. "Aku sudah punya Rin dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku menghargai usahamu tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" Lanjut Len sambil mengambil sepatunya dan berjalan keluar.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya tapi aku juga kesal karena dia meminta Len untuk meninggalkanku. Aku sadar kalau aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang luar biasa populer. Len tidak pernah membicarakan soal anak perempuan lain padaku. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk menjaga perasaanku. Padahal aku sering marah hanya karena hal spele, bahkan aku pernah sampai memukulnya. Tapi Len hanya diam dan tidak membalas perbuatanku. Len hanya memeluk sambil mengelus rambutku. Dan saat Len melakukan itu perasaanku menjadi sangat tenang.

Len adalah orang yang penuh kejutan. Tahun kemarin, tepatnya sehari sebelum peringatan hari jadi kami yang ke-3, Len bilang kalau dia harus pergi ke Okinawa dan tidak bisa merayakannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku sangat sedih dan kecewa. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuknya. Tapi hal itu akan menjadi sia-sia jika Len tidak ada. Dan esok harinya aku hanya mendapat ucapan _Happy Anniversary_ melalui pesan singkat. Jujur saja itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. Lalu ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat seikat mawar yang sangat besar berada tepat di depan pintu.

"Rinny kau tidak mau membantuku?" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang berada di balik mawar-mawar tersebut. Aku terkejut sekaligus senang dan marah.

"Kau…kau bilang mau pergi ke Okinawa!" Kataku sambil mendorong mawar tersebut dan Len yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun terjatuh.

"R-Rinny…"

"Aku sedih kalau harus merayakannya sendiri" Aku mulai menangis. Kemudian Len bangun dan menaruh sebuah mawar ke rambutku.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Buktinya sekarang aku ada disini" Kata Len sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Kau akan tetap pergi ke Okinawa?" Tanyaku. Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau akan tetap meninggalkanku?" Tanyaku lagi. Len menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu. Karena itu cepatlah mandi dan kita pergi bersama" Jawab Len sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

Dia adalah pangeranku yang baik hati. Pangeranku seorang. Len Kagamine, laki-laki yang sangat aku cintai setelah ayahku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan saat aku di larikan ke rumah sakit akbiat kecelakaan, Len dengan setia menemaniku di dalam _ambulance_. Dia terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan terus memintaku untuk terus bertahan. Aku terus mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaranku.

Saat itu aku kehilangan banyak darah. Kedua orang tuaku yang masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak bisa mendonorkan darahnya. Dan kali ini Len tidak bisa menolongku dengan mendonorkan darahnya karena golongan darah kami yang berbeda. Sampai pada akhirnya Len berlari keluar kamar dan pergi menuju ke bank darah tapi sayangnya persediaan darah untuk golongan darah O sedang kosong. Akhirnya Len berlari keluar rumah sakit dan meminta siapapun yang memiliki golongan darah O untuk mendonorkannya dan sebagai imbalannya Len akan memberikan sepeda motor kesayangannya. Akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya. Aku benar-benar kagum dengan apa yang di lakukan Len. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian kondisiku semakin memburuk. Kemudian dokter mengatakan jika aku terkena virus HIV. Sontak hal itu membuatku, kedua orang tuaku, dan juga Len terkejut. Tiba-tiba Len menggenggam tanganku dan meminta maaf.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak meminta orang asing untuk mendonorkan darahnya, mungkin kau tidak akan begini" Kata Len dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku Rinny"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipinya. Tapi rasa bersalah Len tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu pihak rumah sakit lah yang meminta maaf karena kelalaian salah satu perawatnya. Jarum infus yang menempel di tanganku ternyata bekas penderita HIV dan sekarang virus yang menempel pada jarum itu telah menyebar kedalam tubuhku. Sebagai permohonan maaf, pihak rumah sakit membebaskan biaya perawatan untukku. Tapi karena kesal dan marah akhirnya kedua orang tuaku memindahkanku ke rumah sakit yang lain.

Delapan bulan kemudian kondisiku belum kunjung membaik tapi aku tetap yakin jika aku akan kembali ke kondisi awal. Kedua orang tuaku harus bekerja ekstra karena biaya rumah sakit yang cukup besar, karena itulah mereka meminta Len untuk menjagaku. Aku sangat senang karena Len selalu membawakan _manga_ yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dia juga tidak pernah lupa untuk membawakan roti krim jeruk kesukaanku.

Pada musim panas saat itu aku dan Len tidak bisa main kembang api seperti biasa karena aku harus terus berada di rumah sakit. Tapi setidaknya kami masih bisa melihat indahnya cahaya yang bersinar di malam hari.

"Aku ingin terus melihat hal-hal yang indah bersamamu" Kata Len.

"Aku juga begitu" Balasku. "Len, apa kau mau terus ada disampingku?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku akan terus berada disampingmu tanpa kau suruh" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Len saat itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat.

2 bulan kemudian, tepatnya saat hari peringatan hari jadi kami yang ke-4 tahun, Len datang ke tempatku sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar dengan warna yang beragam. Kali ini dia datang malam hari. Kemudian kembang api mulai meledak dan bersinar di langit. Len duduk sambil menatap ke langit. Aku pun duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Len.

"Ada yang kurang…" Ucap Len. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku mengerti apa yang sedang di rasakan Len. Akan tetapi semuanya pasti akan terasa berbeda jika aku masih hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=END=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya singkat dan gak jelas lagi QwQ /ngumpet/**

 **Sekian aja deh /heh/**

 **Salam penuh cinta,**

 **Rii**


End file.
